halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sovereign Squad
|military= |branch= |size=12 members (2 & /fireteam) *'August' **Carris Pernault (137) **James Holmes (005) ** (A344) ** (B292) *'Sophic' ** (071) ** (075) ** (G044) ** (G019) *'Bewilde' ** (122) ** (031) ** (B170) ** (B091) |garrison= |commander= *'August': (137) *'Sophic': (071) *'Bewilde': (122) |type= |era= }} Sovereign Squad, also referred to as Sovereign Team or just Sovereign, is a unit comprised of surviving members of the previous two SPARTAN programs. Sovereign Squad is heavily associated with the . Enhanced with additional chemicals from the SPARTAN-IV augmentation procedures and their new , the SPARTANs of Sovereign Squad have been commended as some of the strongest human beings in the galaxy. Because of the nature of its members and legendary status, Sovereign Team has become an invaluable asset to both the and the . Overview All members of Sovereign Squad are comprised of mostly qualified but inactive SPARTANs who has either been previously available or reserved. The majority of within Sovereign act under the leadership of two . Several members from both and company serve in Sovereign Squad with , who came from . , formerly SPARTAN-062, worked within ONI's black operations when she was discharged from the rest of the SPARTAN program after suffering cardiac arrest and a long term state of shock after the augmentations. Despite this, Maria was offered into the SPARTAN-IV program by during her service within ONI's black operations. All members of Sovereign chose to adopt surnames to properly acknowledge each other on the battlefield (with the exception of Carris). Team Composition August Leader — Carris Pernault-137: Though mostly inactive for the majority of the , Carris spent most the war dedicating herself to black operations against the weakened . From 2525, Carris' work on the Insurrection reduced it by approximately 40%, excluding the casualties of the Human-Covenant War. * James Holmes-005: James' survival at the hands of the was considered a feat for the frigate but uncommon due to literally finding a SPARTAN stranded in space. The Paris later reported the situation to the , who then took James in and obscured his status to the entire UNSC. * : A sassy SPARTAN-III who spent the majority of her time fighting the Insurrection. Rosenda was one of the few SPARTANs to escape . After the war, Rosenda had been stationed on for a brief hiatus because of the war. In 2555, she was among the top candidates of Sovereign. * : One of the few SPARTANs completely aware of the shield world situation. Tom is known for being cautious and protective in situations, as demonstrated by his newfound defeatist attitude after joining Sovereign. Sophic Leader — : Emma was very active during the Fall of Reach. The SPARTAN was psychologically traumatized by her near death by the . At the last second, Emma and SPARTAN-056 were saved by . Slowly after the war, Hunt rehabilitated from her trauma as she trained and became a fit soldier again. * : Cassandra was slowly rehabilitated over the years from her failed augmentations with multiple therapies and long-term medications. In 2555, Cassandra completely recovered and was fit for bone replacement. During the process, Cassandra undertook the SPARTAN-IV augmentation procedures, making her the first discharged SPARTAN to ever return to service. * : Mark is one of the few SPARTANs completely aware of the Forerunner situation and gladly accepted the offer in the SPARTAN-IV program. He, along with Oliva, are considered valuable assets to the shield world situation. Mark, himself, has been considered one of the best marksmen in and has been highly valued due to his skills. * : Olivia is one the SPARTAN-IIIs to accept the offer into the SPARTAN-IV Program. Olivia, however, is known for her speech impediment and has been regarded as one of the more delicate members of Gamma Company. Although this may hinder her communication, Olivia has occasionally paired up with Mark due to her familiarity with him. Bewilde Leader — : Joseph was very active during the Fall of Reach. At the last second, saved both Joseph and Emma before the UNSC Majestic fired upon their location. Joseph accompanied Emma on Ivanoff and participated towards her rehabilitation. * : Ana has been considered the most secretive SPARTAN. Ana, along with , was rescued during the where the entire team was rescued mid-battle. Ana was handpicked by ONI for the future SPARTAN-IV program and was stationed on Ivanoff until the next five years when she would join Sovereign Squad. * : The newest SPARTAN-III to Sovereign. Has been known for being extremely enigmatic, even around his companions. Rogers' profile was infamous among the UNSC due to the majority of it being inked out. Even the revelation of his name was a surprise to everyone. * : Lucy is one of the most nimble but agile SPARTANs. She is also one of the SPARTANs aware of the most recent Forerunner discoveries. Having survived , Lucy has been considered one of luckiest SPARTANs. Additionally, Lucy has a positive relationship with several SPARTAN-IIs. Category:The Transcendence Category:SPARTAN Teams